


Blood liking

by EroNeko91



Category: Sally Face (Video Games)
Genre: Blood, Emotional, Knives, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-04 09:07:49
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24967207
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EroNeko91/pseuds/EroNeko91
Summary: Larry has a secret! And sal is not having his best friend all badgered up with out questions
Relationships: Sal Fisher/Larry Johnson
Kudos: 11





	Blood liking

**Author's Note:**

> This was written as a small challenge

Sal looked at his best bud across the art classroom. Sal had been doodling but lost the concentration. Larry sat and painted on a canvas. So far it looked mostly like a mix if blacks and red with some white circles on it. But that was not what Sal was staring at. His gaze was fixed on a small ball that sat on Larry's tongue, it was hot pink and neon green. And as Larry stuck his tongue out in concentration sal couldn't keep hes eyes from it. Larry stood up to stretch and sal noticed a bandage wrapped around his hip, as well as his arm. Did Larry got into a fight? Sal stood up and walked over to larry."hey Lars got a minute?" He asked as he motioned him to follow. Sal leaned against a toilet wall as larry locked it."you alright lil dude?" Larry asked cocking up an eyebrow. Sal shrugged." Did you get into a fight again Larry face? Larry looked confused until he realized Sal was staring at his arm."oh um no? I uhh" a blush formed on the tan face as he awkwardly ran his hand through his hair." This is...you know..different " he forced the you know part out like it hurted him. Sal huffed annoyingly and grabbed Larry's collar. "I'm worried about you Lar your all bandaged up and and-" he took off his mask,it was suffocating him. " I don't want you to hurt alone. Please talk to me" get tried to push away the thoughts of larries last suicide attempt. But he was afraid,afraid of losing his rock. The guy of his dreams. Larry gave him a warm smile and took sals hands and placed them on his cheeks. Sal started stroking his cheeks with his thumbs, unconsciously leaning into the taller male. Larry let sal pull his face closer, closing the gap between them. This was not the first time this had happened, but the two never talked about it. Larry's arms grabbed sals hip as Sal gripped Larry's hair. pulling away, Larry stared into the blue pools that were sals eyes. "Promise you won't judge?" Larry asked with a nervousness in his voice. "I'll never judge you Larry, i- I love you. Like more than friend!" The last part came out a bit louder due to the embarrassment. The brunette nodded. "Before I let you in on… this-" he motioned to the bandages" I want to know. Will you go out with me?" Sal laughed as he launched up and kissed the idiot stoner. " of course I will! Now spill it" Larry leaned closer to Sal's ear as the smaller one leaned to his chest. "I its sexual. Sometimes I like to feel a bit of pain." Sal blinked. Was that hot? Cutting yourself?? Do you jack off while your bleeding?? Sal looked up at Larry who looked like he was about to break from embarrassment. Sal smiled softly at his mate. "I want to see it, if you don't mind."  
Hearing that Larry smiled happily and hugged him " of course I would love to!!"  
Skip to later in the evening:  
Sal entered the Johnson resident. Sal knocked on Larry's door. Entering he saw something he didn't expect. Larry's room was dimly lit with candles, there was some soft rock playing on low volume on the stereo, it was warm, sensual even. As sal sat down on Larry's bed the door to his room opened again. Larry was wearing only pJ pants and had his hair up in a high ponytail. " sally your here" Larry smiled kissing his forehead. " yeah, why all the romance?" Sal asked humorlessly. Larry went to his closet and pulled a wrapped bundle. " well it's a special occasion. I never thought I could share this with anyone." He laid the thing on the bed to reveal 5 different types of ritual looking knives. Sal looked up from the knives horrified. " don't worry this is not cult shit dude, I just bought them cuz they were cool." Sal blushed and took off his mask. Even this romantic mood felt like a beginning of a horror movie. Larry took up each knife. Showing Sal that 2 were very dull, one didn't even cut at all, and 2 were sharp. Larry gently and carefully pushed the blade down his chest, watching over not to actually draw blood yet. Sal watched as Larry sighed and bit his lips. Sal swallowed hard. This was actually kind of appealing. " have you always done this alone?" He asked curiously as he got out of his clothes until he was just on his boxers. Lar nodded as he stood up to take off his pants leaving him only in his boxers as well." Yes… I tried to get some of my ex girlfriends with me but they thought I was disgusting" sal shook his head, idiots. " can you do more??could I maybe??" Larry looked at his surprised. "S-Sure" with Larry's instructions Sal took a knife and cut a thin line over Larry's chest making a heart. He smirked as he felt larry get goosebumps and how he tried his best not to moan. Sal didn't expect this to feel so intense. When he was making the last cut he heard Larry moan. He looked up to see a very hot and bothered larry. Sal couldn't help but smirk. He looked down to see a small leak of plasma had gathered from the cuts. As he stared at it he leaned down with his tongue out. He licked up the blood and kissed larry. Larry welcomed it and imitatively wrapped his tongue around Sals.  
The iron taste seem to make the kiss all the better. " sal, babe, fuck your so perfect." Larry rambled a bit." Your so fkn hot dude. Thank you for this. Really" there was a crack in his voice like he was about to cry. Sal smiled softly at him before picking up what looked like a needle. "Shh babe, don't cry yet gimme your tongue" Larry obeyed and got an orgasmic like shiver as sal poked a tiny hole lower than his piercing. Not to go all the way through, only enough to draw blood. After doing the same to himself. He pushed larry into his bed, legs in between the brunettes legs and his mouth pressed against Larry's. They were making out only separating to breath or fix their posture. Their hard dicks rubbed against each other deliciously making them moan into each other. They desperately grounded their bodies together, desperately to make each other cum. As they were close sals uneven nails scratched Larry's arm making him bleed. That sent Larry over the edge and he muffled his cry in sal shoulder by biting him a bit to hard,also making him paint the inside of his boxers.  
For a bit they lay, coming down from that orgasmic high. "Sal I love you so fuckin much dude…."Larry panted as he picked up a blunt knife and played with it on sals skin. "I love you too Larry… I have an idea."  
Later that night the two boys curled up together, laying in each other loving embrace. The only difference was that now they had each other's letters cut into one of their butt cheeks.


End file.
